Les grandes rencontres de Scooby-Doo
Les Grandes Rencontres de Scooby-Doo (ang. The New Scooby-Doo Movies) est une série télévisée d'animation américaine en 24 épisodes de 40 minutes, créée par Joe Ruby, Ken Spears et Sander Schwartz et diffusée entre le 9 Septembre 1972 et le 27 Octobre 1973 sur le réseau CBS. En France, la série a été diffusée sur TF1 dans l'émission Les visiteurs du mercredi. C'est la deuxième série avec Scooby-Doo. Elle est précédée de Scooby-Doo, où es tu ? et suivie de Scooby-Doo Show. Synopsis Cette nouvelle série a la particularité de faire intervenir des invités de marque (Don Knotts, la famille Adams, les Harlem Globetrotters... prêtant leur voix au doublage de leur personnage), qui aident le gang à résoudre les énigmes. Distribution (voix françaises) *Claude Bertrand : Scooby-Doo *Francis Lax : Sammy Rogers *Edgar Givry : Fred Jones *Laurence Badie : Véra Dinkley *Claude Chantal : Daphné Blake Production Suite au succès de la série Scooby-Doo, CBS propose à Hanna-Barbera d'en produire une nouvelle. Dès 1972, des épisodes d'une heure, appelés The New Scooby-Doo Movies sont diffusés. Chaque épisode accueille une ou plusieurs guest stars qui aident la bande à résoudre des mystères. Parmi les plus notables de ces guest stars on peut citer les Harlem Globetrotters, les trois Stooges, Don Knotts, Batman et Robin... Hoyt Curtin compose un nouveau générique pour cette série. Après deux saisons et 24 épisodes de 1972 à 1974, la série déménage sur ABC en 1976 pour y être rediffusée avec de nouveaux épisodes. Épisodes Saison 1 (1972) #''La Ville Fantôme'' (The Ghastly Ghost Town) #''L'affaire Scooby-Doo'' (The Dynamic Scooby Doo Affair) #''Mercredi est manquant'' (Wednesday is missing) #''Un vacarme de tous les diables'' (The Frickert Fracas) #''L'invité surprise'' (Guess Who's Knott Coming to Dinner) #''Un bon moyen est rare'' (A Good Medium Is Rare) #''Mr.Hyde et Sandy Duncan'' (Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hydes) #''Le Secret de l'île aux requins'' (The Secret of Shark Island) #''Un brouillard à donner la chair de poule'' (The Spooky Fog of Juneberry) #''Scooby-Doo et Laurel et Hardy'' (Scooby Doo Meets Laurel and Hardy / The Ghost of Bigfoot) #''Le fantôme du Baron Rouge'' (The Ghost of the Red Baron) #''Le mystère des profondeurs'' (The Ghostly Creeps from the Deep) #''Le mystère de l'hôtel hanté'' (The Haunted Horseman of Hagglethorn Hall) #''Le Fantôme de la musique'' (The Phantom of Country Music Hall) #''Mystère, vous avez dit mystère ?'' (The Caped Crusader Caper) #''Le mystère du Loch Ness'' (The Lochness Mess) Saison 2 (1973) #''L'île hantée'' (The Mystery of Haunted Isle) #''La scène hantée'' (The Haunted Showboat) #''La Rencontre avec Jeannie'' (Scooby-Doo Meets Jeannie / Mystery in Persia) #''Le spectacle de Sport'' (The Spirited Spooks Sport Show) #''L'Exterminateur'' (The Exterminator) #''Vents mystérieux'' (The Weird Winds of Winona) #''Le mystère de la confiserie hantée'' (The Haunted Candy Factory) #''Scooby-Doo et Dick van Dyke'' (Scooby-Doo Meets Dick Van Dyke / The Haunted Carnival) Sortie Vidéos Durant les années 90, la série fut redoublée. Aujourd'hui, la totalité des épisodes en VF (1er ou 2nd doublage) n'est pas disponible à ce jour en DVD. Ni même en Zone 1 ou il y a seulement les sous titres en Français. Catégorie:Séries télévisées